


I Love You, I Mean It

by poindexters



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, fluff fluff fluff, its great, little angst, so much gay panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poindexters/pseuds/poindexters
Summary: When the more-than-a-little-tipsy Eric Bittle spills his heart to his team captain, and the love of his life, Jack Zimmermann must decide what to do with this newfound information. Things become even more complicated when Jack accidentally drags Holster into the mix.





	

Jack Zimmermann was accustomed to dealing with difficult situations; he was captain of the Samwell Men’s Hockey team after all, but this? This was never in the job description.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Bitty whispered into the side of Jack’s neck, breath hot and sweet against his skin. The kegster ended a while ago but Bitty was still feeling the effects. When he fell off the coffee table attempting to dance to All the Single Ladies, Jack swept in ready to piggyback him to bed. 

“Alright,” Jack said, mouthing I got this in Lardo’s direction before heading to the stairs. 

“I don’t wanna be a single lady anymore,” His voice faltered and Jack became acutely aware of Bitty’s thighs around his hips. “I want a person. Everybody else has got a person.”

“With moves like that I don’t think you’ll have to wait long,” Jack said, supressing a chuckle. 

“Mmhmm,” Bitty mumbled, fighting a losing war against sleep. Jack pushed open the door to Bitty’s room with his foot and ducked inside. 

“I’m gonna put you down now, okay? You just gotta stay awake a few more minutes.” 

“Mmhmm,” Bitty mumbled again. When Jack placed him on his feet he staggered a few times before picking up Senor Bun and sliding under the covers. It was nearly 3am, but tomorrow was Saturday, Jack reminded himself. No responsibilities. Good thing too seeing as Bittle would be in no shape for practise with a hangover. 

Jack propped his knee on the bed, turning Bitty gently so that he was lying on his side. The light from the moon sparkled through his blond hair making him look even softer, even sweeter. Just as Jack was turning to go, Bitty spoke again.

“I lied,” he said, “that wasn’t the secret.” 

“Don’t worry about it Bittle. You can tell me tomorrow if you still want to.” 

“I think I’m in love with Jack.” Pause. The words hung heavy in the air. “Don’t tell’em I told you. He wouldn’t…” Bitty trailed off for a moment. His eyes had drifted closed and his breathing came slow and deep. “He’s not like that,” he finished.

Jack’s heart stopped. Bitty… in love with him? In seconds the events of the past couple of months formed a narrative in Jack’s mind. It all made sense, when it came down to it. All those times Bitty sought him out in a crowd to ask him about his day or discuss an upcoming game they’d discussed a thousand times before. All the half-glances and shy smiles and laughing at jokes that weren’t half as funny as they sounded in Jack’s head. All those times Jack found himself glancing and smiling and laughing back. These words weren’t meant for him, he knew that much, but the voice in the back of his head just wouldn’t shut up. 

“Not like what?” Jack asked. 

“He doesn’t like boys,” Bitty’s voice was so faint now that Jack could barely hear what he said. “You won’t tell’em, will you?”

“Wouldn’t think of it,” Jack said. His mind had turned into a war zone trying to piece together the rest of the puzzle. How could he have been so oblivious? Not only to Bitty’s feelings, but his own? Things like this were never black and white, but hindsight was full fucking colour and flashing lights and violin music. He should have known. Jack turned to go. 

“…please stay,” Bitty said. Jack’s hand froze around the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder, careful not to make any more noise. Bitty was nearly twenty years old, but the way he curled up under the covers reminded Jack of the scared kid he used to be. They had a lot more in common than Bitty would ever know. It doesn’t have to be that way, Jack reminded himself. You don’t have to hide from everyone.

“Okay,” he said, closing the door and moving back to sit on the edge of the bed. “You sleep now, okay?” 

“Mmhmm,” Bitty murmured, but this time his voice caught at the back of his throat. The sound came out strangled, tight. 

“Bits?” He reached out his hand, brushing a few loose strands of hair away from Bitty’s eyes. “Bits, are you crying?” But Jack already knew the answer. Making a decision, he tucked his legs up onto the bed, lying down so that he was facing Bitty. The smell of alcohol permeated the air, and Jack had to force back the distinct mental image of Shitty pouring Bud Light into a humidifier. There were more important problems at hand, like the very drunk, very beautiful blond boy silently crying only inches away. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered. “Not for a long time.” 

_X_  
When Jack awoke the next morning the sky was still navy blue. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what exactly had led him there, before he noticed the tuft of blonde hair peeking out from under the covers. Bitty slept soundly tucked into Jack’s chest, breathing steadily and radiating warmth. Jack didn’t remember falling asleep like this, but he wasn’t complaining. The clock on the bedside table read 6:25am, but Bitty had never been a morning person. They could stay like that. Maybe even for the rest of the day…  
No. He needed to leave, and he needed to leave without disturbing Bittle. Jack closed his eyes for one last self-indulgent moment, letting himself enjoy the feeling of another heartbeat pressed against his chest. This boy. This hockey playing, pie baking boy. Jack knew that if he were to give up the world, he’d give it up for him.

“I’m sorry it took me this long,” he whispered into Bitty’s hair before removing the covers and sliding out of bed. But just as he was turning to go, Jack slammed his hip into the bedside table, nearly sending a lamp and an alarm clock to their early deaths. “FUCK-“ Jack’s hands flew to his mouth. “SHIT.” Behind him he could hear Bitty stretch and turn over.  
“Whas goin’ on?” Bitty groaned, rubbing the back of his knuckles against his eyes. In Jack’s panic, he tossed the bed sheet over Bitty’s head and sprinted from the room.  
“HEY! WHAT THE HOLY HELL WAS THAT FOR!?” But Jack was already half way out of the haus by then. 

_X_

“You will not believe the morning I’ve had,” Bitty grumbled, ambling into the kitchen. Lardo sat at the table in a tank top and boxer sipping from a mug of something hot. 

“I made coffee,” she said over her shoulder, but Bitty was already pouring himself a mug. Once he was done, he sat down across from Lardo, placing a mostly untouched pecan pie between them and handing her a second fork.

“You didn’t happen to see anyone sprinting from my room around… I don’t know, 6am- did you?” 

“6am huh? I didn’t, but Shitty may have mentioned seeing-” 

“HOLSTER!” Jack practically flew into the kitchen, sliding on the smooth tile in his socks.

“Oh, mornin’ Jack,” Bitty said pleasantly, “Lardo made coffee if you want any.”

“That would be great!” Jack sounded slightly out of breath and Lardo narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Um, actually it was-” Lardo began, but Jack- walking behind Bitty- motioned wildly for her to stop. 

“HOLSTER. Definitely Holster,” she said. “I mean… I’m not sure if he was sprinting necessarily, and he could’ve been coming from anywhere…” 

“Oh,” Bitty said around a mouthful of pie, “well I think I might talk to him anyway, y’know- just in case.” 

“Alright,” Lardo said, spooning some pie into her own mouth. 

“I just don’t know why he’d do something like that,” Bitty said. “I mean, if it was him.” 

“Why? What happened?” Lardo asked. She focused a sidelong glance at Jack who was now leaning nonchalantly against the countertop. 

“I don’t remember much about last night but I remember falling asleep with someone, and then this morning-” Bitty furrowed his brow. “Then this morning they threw a sheet over my head just as I was waking up and ran from the room.”

“And you don’t remember who it was?”

“Not one bit,” Bitty groaned, folding his arms on the table and burrowing his head. “I guess I’ll shoot Holster a text and see if he’s down to grab coffee later. See ya Lardo, Jack.”

The moment Bitty disappeared from the room, Lardo’s expression changed from pleasant coffee companion to death glare in a matter of seconds. Jack smiled at her from where he leaned against the counter, although the fear behind his eyes resembled that of an antelope about to become prey. 

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann,” she began in an agreeable tone, “You better sit your ass down and begin explaining before I tear you a new one for whatever the hell you did to that sweet boy.” 

“Nothing happened,” Jack said, pulling out a chair. “I carried him to bed, and I guess he didn’t realize it was me, but he said something I probably wasn’t meant to hear.” 

“Well, what happened this morning?” Lardo took another bite of pie before handing her fork to Jack. 

“He started crying and I didn’t know what to do, so when he asked if I could stay I just…” he trailed off, “and then this morning, I tripped over his nightstand trying to leave the room and threw a bed sheet over his head so he wouldn’t know it was me.”

“Smooth.” 

“Thanks.”

“So now he’s on his way to interrogate Holster for attacking him with a bed sheet.” 

“I wouldn’t exactly say attacking…” Jack said, running a hand though his hair. 

“Either way, you should tell him it was you. What did you say he told you last night?”

“Oh… well…” Jack paused, turning his gaze towards a particularly interesting indent in the table, hoping to delay the inevitable for a moment longer. Lardo wasn’t one to snoop. She never had to with him. “He said he was in love with me.” 

“Damn.” 

“I know.” 

“Surprised it took you this long to find out to be honest,” Lardo said, taking a sip of her coffee. “That boy’s so transparent I’m pretty sure the whole team knows. Except you, that is. Until now.” 

“You knew?” Jack sounded incredulous. “Why did nobody tell me?” 

“Hey Jack, great game, but it’s been brought to my attention that one of our star forwards is head over fucking heels for your French Canadian ass and although it’s been months you’re still as oblivious as ever.” 

“Alright fine,” Jack said with a chuckle, “I get it.” 

“Good. Now go find him before he finds Holster.” 

_X_

By the time Jack made it to Annie’s, Bitty and Holster had already grabbed a table, two frappe-latte-things covered in whipped cream settled between them. 

Great, Jack thought, scouring his mind, trying to remember if anyone besides Lardo saw him piggy back Bitty to bed last night. He doesn’t think so, but he’d rather not take his chances. 

Dipping into Annie’s, he caught Bitty’s eye almost immediately. Jack smiled, started in their direction, and slid into the space Holster had made for him on his side of the booth. 

“Jack, my dude, what’s going on?” Holster said clapping Jack on the back. “Bitty was just telling me about his love lost.”

“Love lost?” 

“He means the bed sheet guy from this morning,” Bitty explains, pushing his drink across the table for Jack to take a sip. Normally he’d refuse the literal mountain of sugar in front of him, but he grabbed the straw instinctually and gave it a taste anyway. 

“So I guess you weren’t the culprit Lardo and I saw this morning?” Jack asked. He knew he was adding fuel to the flame, but he wasn’t ready to have this conversation in front of his defenseman. 

“Not I, good sir,” Holster said. “I spent the rest of the night watching Mulan with Ransom. Only woke up around eight this morning.” 

“Huh…” Jack said, standing. “Actually, hold that thought, I think I might grab some tea.” 

“Sorry Jacques, I’ve got econ in about…” Holster checked his phone, “shit, ten minutes! Thanks for the talk Bits, see ya Cap!” Holster practically sprinted out of Annie’s, nearly knocking over an elderly couple on his way. 

“Forgot how that boy can move,” Jack said, a hint of... perhaps pride in his voice. “Want anything else while I’m up?”

“M’alright” said Bitty.

When Jack rejoined him with a cup of black tea, however, his expression had shifted. “What’s on your mind?” Jack asked. 

“I know it’s probably nothing,” Bitty said, “but I can’t stop thinking about the guy from last night. At least I think it was a guy. Could have been Beyonce herself, I probably wouldn’t have noticed.” Jack laughed. 

“I find that hard to believe.” Bitty smiled but it barely reached his eyes. After a moment he spoke again.

“Do you think they were ashamed of me? I guess… we didn’t really sleep together. Not like that anyway, but it sorta feels like they didn’t want anyone to know. Why else would they sneak out of the room at such an ungodly hour?” 

“Maybe they were scared?” Jack suggested. He was finding it more and more difficult to look Bitty in the eyes. They were too wide, too bright, too good for Jack to fall in love with. He still didn’t believe he deserved anything good. 

“Scared of what?” Bitty asked. Jack’s eyes flitted to Bitty’s, if only for a moment. 

“I have to tell you something,” Jack said. His heart was racing a thousand miles a minute. He wished he had an anxiolytic, but he’d been doing better recently. Slowly waning himself off of them like his doctor prescribed. 

“Okay,” Bitty said, “I’m all ears.” 

“Last night you told me you were in love with me,” Jack said. He paused for a moment, letting the words hang between them, heavy in the air. “Um, I- I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Bitty’s expression dropped and Jack found himself scrambling for the right words to make things alright again.

“It’s okay! I just wasn’t expecting it, and you were drunk, and you started crying and- Bitty?” But Bittle was already half way out the door. Jack left his half-finished tea on the table and began running after him.

By the time he caught up, Bitty was wiping tear after tear against his jacket sleeve, walking across the quad with brisk determination. 

“Bitty, please slow down,” Jack said, coming up beside him. “Just let me talk to you for a minute.” 

Without slowing his pace, Bitty replied. “It’s okay. I’m okay. I don’t know what I expected, but you are under no obligation to feel the same. Now if you’d just-” 

“I think I love you too!” Jack blurted. Bitty stopped. A student walking within hearing distance turned to give Jack an encouraging thumbs-up. 

“Jack, that’s just cruel,” Bitty’s voice was almost a whisper again. 

“I mean it, Bits,” Jack said, taking a step closer. Tears continued to well around Bitty’s eyes, and Jack pulled up his sleeve to wipe them away. Jack had never lied to him before, he had no reason to believe he’d start now. Bitty had angled his face to the side, but when he finally mustered up the courage to look at Jack, he noticed how close the two of them had become. In fact, he could feel Jack’s breath brush the side of his cheek. It smelled like tea and pecan pie. He wondered if it tasted the same. 

“Jack?” Bitty said, but Jack’s mouth was already on his, soft but firm, keeping him there as much as the hands that wrapped around his waist. And Bitty melted into his touch, cupping the side of Jack’s face in his hand, breaking apart only to reposition his lips on the stubble along Jack’s jaw. He never wanted this to end. 

“I mean it, Bits,” Jack said again, this time into the side of Bitty’s neck. 

“I meant it too,” Bitty said. It took him a moment to realize that there were still tears running down his cheeks. Perhaps, now, for a different reason. “I meant it too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaaaa more zimbits shenanigans! Sorry I haven't posted anything in ten years, university has been Literally Murdering Me. :) Anyway, now that this is FINALLY finished, lemme know what you think!  
> -Ronan


End file.
